Should I Jump?
by Nekozawa-SenpaiNeedsLoveToo
Summary: This is a one-shot, there's no more, anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I showed it to a friend of mine and before she was done she was freaking out. Anyways, Eggman insults Amy, suicidal thoughts ensue, see what happens, R&R! (Might change rating to T for suicide mentions, not exactly sure if K would cover that category...) (There is a SonicX reference in this story)


**So...this is late...I told Mymy986 about this last month and didn't even make an attempt to post it until 10:10 tonight...wow...anyways, I don't own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Eggman, etc... I made up Sakura Hill so don't bother telling me it's not a real place, I know it's not. Anyways, enjoy, R&R!**

* * *

**Should I Jump...?**

Everyone was special...everyone but her. Sonic was fast, Tails was smart, Cream and Cheese made a good team and Vanilla kept up the morale of the team. Her, well all she could do was what every average repair man does, except she caused the need for them with a much bigger hammer. She'd never really contemplated the matter until Egghead said something.

"You think you're so special pinky? Well you're not...all you do is scream like a maniac while swinging that mallet of yours. Nothing different than what anyone does at a carnival, which is where you belong," he'd said with a smirk. "You're not special, not to any of your friends, to Sonic you're just another burden to carry. If he really cared about you he would've defeated me a long time ago. All your little companions can fight back, even the little bunny and her annoying pet, all you do is help me pollute by destroying my bases," he'd taunted, of course this had been at a time when none of her friends had made it through to save her yet, though now she wasn't so sure she wanted to be saved.

"That's not true..." she'd sobbed looking at the floor. "It's not true..." she whispered as sobs continued to rack her body.

"Whatever helps you sleep tonight," the mad scientist said turning for the door. "Oh, and, just so you know, I don't think Sonic will have to save you after today," the doctor's old-fashioned glasses flashed evily as he closed the door behind him.

The next thing Amy knew she was safe in Sonic's arms on a run out of there. She'd made him put her down right after that and had walked most of her way home alone.

She sat in her living room thinking about what Eggman had said. "Maybe...maybe he's right...maybe I am a burden...maybe it would be better for them if...if I was gone...someplace I couldn't come back from..." she thought aloud. Tears streaked her muzzle at the thought of leaving, but she knew that just leaving wouldn't be enough. She would have to jump... The sound of her phone ringing nearly gave her a heart attack. She picked it up and sniffed. "H-hello?" she said into the reciever on her small flip phone.

"Ames, you okay?" the sound of concern in the voice on the other end of the call nearly startled her to death, she felt like a deer in the headlights just hearing it. Though it was more whose voice it was that scared her.

"Y-yeah, just watching a sad movie is all," she said faking happiness in her voice. "Look, I've gotta go, umm, call you back later?" she said, not expecting the answer she got.

"Sure, call me whenever, catch ya later!" And then she hung up by flipping the phone shut. She waited until it was a while past midnight when she knew that all of her friends were asleep and she grabbed her phone and set out for a nearby cliff. It was beautiful, covered in flowers, a cherry tree which had blanketed the ground in sakura blossoms that matched her fur and quills perfectly. A beautiful place to die really, which is why she chose it.

She had taken her phone for a reason and that was to call her friends. "Umm, hey...I guess I should start with I'm sorry... I know I've been a burden to you all and I'm going to stop starting now, this is a group call to all my friends and by the time you get this you'll probably be pouring your morning coffee or eating your breakfast. I want you to know how much I've loved knowing you all, and Tails, I want you to keep inventing, Cream, take good care of Cheese, Knuckles, keep on protecting the Master Emerald and Rouge, don't stop trying for it, you know what I mean. Shadow, ah Shadow, the best guy friend a girl could ask for...you know, I think I'll miss you the most, the way you always act so depressed but I always could see through your acts. Don't forget me when I'm gone but don't forget Maria either. And as for Sonic...Sonic, how I'll miss that name...I need to apologize the most to you... I smothered you when I was younger, I'm a burden to you and have been for so many years, I've induced so much pain for you and I'm sorry... No matter what I did to you, you remained my friend, and that's why I love you. I just want you to hear me say it this one last time before I jump, I love you, I love you more than anyone else on Mobius. And I know you've saved me many times before but, this time, I don't want to be saved, I just want you to know that I love you, I always have and I always will..." she sniffed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, once again, I'm sorry...don't come looking for me because I'll have already jumped from Sakura Hill, goodbye my dearest friends..." and she hung up. She sat on the edge of the cliff and breathed in the salt from the sea below mixed with the various flowers and topped off with the crisp smell of cherry blossoms. It was almost an overwhelming scent. She dangled her feet over the edge, she'd already called her friends though and made her decision, there was no turning back. A Sonic Boom was heard from not far away and Amy knew he'd heard the message, she stood up frantically and made sure her feet were positioned on the very edge of the cliff.

"Amy! Don't jump!" the voice of a heroic hedgehog yelled. It was a mixture of being startled by Sonic's voice and the surprising height of the cliff but she stepped back from the edge and looked at her blue counterpart.

"Why not?" she asked. "It's not like there's anything special I can do, well unless you consider being some sort of freak special..." she said with a small chuckle though tears threatened to brim over.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a sec Ames, what do you mean by there's nothing 'special' you can do?" he asked.

"I mean..." she sighed. "Nevermind, you wouldn't understand..." the pink girl said turning back to the cliff and looking off the edge to the bottom. Waves crashed against the rocks with great force, slowly eroding them and moving them elsewhere. "It's just..." she sighed. "You've always had everyone counting on you, you're so special, in more ways than one...and Tails is smart...Cream and Cheese even have something they can do that I can't...all I can do is smash stuff..." she wiped her muzzle free of tears and sat down on the edge of the cliff once more and looked out at the beautifully terrifying ocean as the salt stung her eyes.

"Wait, Ames...you can do special things...you're the strongest girl I've ever met!" the blue hero sat next to her and turned his head so that he was facing her though she was looking out over the blue-ish gray of the waves.

"So what, who cares?" Amy said, debating whether or not to just slip off the cliff now. "I don't have any special abilities...not like the rest of you..." she looked at the distance between them and mentally calculated the odds of her hitting the ground or let alone the chance of him catching her. Maybe if she took her gloves off she would slip if he grabbed her hand...

"Well..." Sonic said trying to come up with something to cheer her up. He thought about telling her how he really felt but wasn't quite sure if she'd listen or just think that he was trying to keep her killing herself.

"Look Sonic, you don't have to try and make me feel better, just let me jump..." she said looking out over the ocean again.

"C'mon Ames, you can't tell me you actually wanna jump..." he said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. Oh his eyes, the emerald eyes that captivated her like fireworks. She shook her head while he still kept a grip on her chin.

"Of course I don't WANT to, I just feel like I'm a burden here...like...you'd be better off without me..." her voice faded to a whisper as she broke his hold on her face and looked away with tears streaming down her muzzle once again.

"Amy..." he said reaching out for her shoulder. "Amy, do you remember...do you remember when I came back from Chris's world?" he asked as she turned around.

"Of course I do," she said with a small, bitter laugh. "I was an emotional wreck, mad, then sad, then happy, then sad again? I was just practically screaming 'insane'!" she said blinking and releasing more tears.

"And do you remember what we said?" the crulean one asked still looking at her seriously. A few of her quills were askew which slightly bothered Sonic but he didn't dare move. The pink girl nodded slightly sending the quills bobbing like an apple in a tub of water. "That day I made you a promise, do you remember what it was?"

"Yes but-"

"I intend on keeping that promise, I will never leave you again. I made that promise and though it was 6 years ago..." he said brushing the stray quills back and placing the hand on her cheek while brushing tears away with his thumb. "Even though you were 13-year-old fan-girl with emotional issues," he chuckled and flashed his million-dollar smile, "and I was a 15-year-old that was afraid of commitment and had serious attitude problems. Even though we've both changed so much, I've thought about that promise every day, and every night knowing that I wouldn't dare break it. Even though I made that promise 6 years ago, I will keep it, no matter what. And so I would appreciate it very much if you would return the favor."

"But..." her words were lost, as was she. The pools of emerald that stared at her seemed to flood her mind, drowning her thoughts. "What would you do...if I really did jump...and you couldn't save me?" the pink girl asked, sakura petals falling as the crisp ocean air became wind causing the beautiful blooms to leap to their doom.

"You know what you remind me of Amy?" the bluer of the two asked letting go of her face and looking at the tree behind Amy. "This cherry tree...you're so bright and colorful, always there to make others happy with your open arms. You're strong and you can take care of yourself...but all the while you're teetering back and forth, between happiness and heartbreak. And that is my fault," said the blue, causing the pink to go red because of his flattery. "You're both pink, obviously, and the same shade of pink, too. But that's not all, you're both full of love for others, no matter what they do to you. This tree...you see how many people have carved their names into it? You see all the damage that's been done to it? Yet it seems to refuse death, espescially here, of all places, it grew on the very edge of a cliff. It's been witness to both love and loss, to life and death, and yet it stays strong, and stands firm. In many ways, you are like this tree, Amy, and yet, so different..." Sonic stood up and walked over to the tree and put his hand on his favorite spot.

"Come here Amy," she did as told and stood up. She walked over to the hero as if in a trance and stopped by his side. "Give me your hand," he said. She gave him her hand and he placed it where his had been. "Do you feel it? It's warm, isn't it?" she nodded and looked at him. "Do you want to know why?" she nodded again. "This tree, like I said before, has been carved into, a lot. The reason this is warm, and the rest of the tree isn't, well, look underneath your hand and see for yourself," she did and saw the carving she had made when she was younger.

"It's a carving I made, a long time ago, why is this spot so important?" the sakura hedgehog asked, confused.

"Because the feelings are mutual..." Sonic said as he looked at her. He didn't give her time to respond, he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Amy's eyes widened but soon she melted in his arms. Everything felt perfect as they stood there, intertwined. Pink and blue, finally united. The carving's warmth grew until the spot seemed to be glowing. The two remained tangled together until air became a neccessity.

"Are you positive?" Amy asked, her forehead was pressed against Sonic's and their eyes were closed. He nodded. "You're not just saying this are you?" she asked opening her eyes at the exact instant he did.

"Does this answer your question?" the blue asked pulling the pink in once again. She nodded melting in his arms again and falling into the kiss as her thoughts began their attempt to survive through the flood of emotions that was poured in. "Do you feel special now?" Sonic asked her. She nodded and laid her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. Her eyelids began to droop as she felt tired, Sonic took notice of this and picked her up bridal style and jumped into the tree. He set her down on a branch and then sat behind her. He leaned back against the tree trunk and wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn' t fall off of the branch and rested her head against his chest. He thought of how he'd almost lost her. Whoever had told her that she wasn't special would pay, no matter the severity.

"Amy...?" he asked her while looking up through the cherry blosoms.

"Mmm-hmm?" the half-asleep hedgehog asked.

"Who told you that?" Sonic asked her, watching as the pink petals fell and swirled towards the ground. He looked down at Amy as she looked up at him confused.

"Told me what?" she asked rubbing one of her eyes and yawning slightly.

"That you weren't special," the male hedgehog said.

"Eggman, why?" the girl said, still a bit confused on the question he had asked her.

"Just...just wondering is all..." he said. "Go to sleep, we'll need to tell the others that you're alright in the morning," he said. She nodded and closed her eyes. _Eggman, if you ever tell her something like that again, you're dead..._ he thought before drifting off into dreams filled with the girl sleeping in his arms.


End file.
